Answers We Hold
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Discover truths, laugh at dares, respect their secrets, understand her cares. Truth or Dare BeckxJade, RobbiexCat and a little TorixAndre.


Truth or dare one shot mostly with Jade x Beck but RobbiexCat and a little TorixAndre. Hope you like it. Oh almost forgot, I do not own this show, :D

**

* * *

Jade's POV**

Here I find myself sitting with Beck and the rest of our strange group. Now that Tori helped me I guess I can stand to be around her a little more.

It's pretty boring though, I mean I'm perfectly fine just sitting here with Beck but its a little weird when the whole group is being quiet.

Finally Cat, who's sitting on my right, breaks the silence. "Let's play truth or dare." She said in her overly-happy voice.

I inwardly groan, in the few times I've played this game I always get the worst truths, apparently I don't tell people enough about me. What is that, I mean really I tell exactly what they need to know. Rolling my eyes I nod toward the smiling girl, as long as it stops this silence I think I'll make it through.

Instead of waiting for the others to reply, Cat began, "Andre, truth or dare."

"Dare." Smiling I lean into Beck further as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. We know what that smile Cat has means, she's got a good one.

"I dare you to sing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' and do the dance." Andre just laughed and stood up. He probably doesn't care people have done a lot worse in the quad.

Everyone was laughing, even I was inside but out of all of us Tori was the loudest. Once he was finished he sat back down asking, "So Tori, Truth or Dare?" Now who didn't see that one coming.

Tori stopped laughing fast and thinking for a while answered, "Truth." I have to give it to her that was a smart choice Andre gives the worst dares.

"If you had to listen to only three songs for the rest of your life, what would they be?"

That is actually pretty good, I've only ever heard the really embarrassing one's before but then again this is his friend, he'll probably leave me those. Lovely.

Answering slowly she replied, "Put Your Records On by Corinne Bailey Rae, Walking on Sunshine, and You Can't Hurry love." I suppose those are amusing songs.

Continuing on Tori asked, "Truth or Dare, Beck?"

"Truth." he replies. Beck only calls dare with a few people, so its not very surprising.

"Why did you move out of your parents' house and into that trailer?" Tori asks so fast its like she's been trying to figure it out for awhile.

Holding my hand tighter he replied smiling, "You know their house their rules."

"There has to be something other then that. Your parents didn't seem to strict, your mom was nice when I met her. What did they do?"

Knowing the answer all to well I lean back against Beck feeling the guilt build up again. He looks down at me and squeezes my hand. I nod slightly to him answering his unspoken question of if he should answer truthfully. Looking back down to our clasped hands then back up at the group, there's no way I'm getting emotional in front of them...well Tori has already seen me like that, but still it's uncomfortable.

Putting on my uncaring face I continue eating my burrito as he answers, "We don't really agree on some major things to me...We have uh..different views, I guess you could say."

He's still trying to spare my feelings, Jeez. I roll my eyes and tell him, "Beck just spit tell them, Cat looks like she's about to bounce off her seat."

Giving me a nod he finishes, "They don't really approve of Jade. They said as long as I stay with them I don't date her, so.." He motioned, with the arm round my shoulders, to the rest of the group.

Cat for the first time since I've known he was really still, my guess is from shock. Andre and Robbie are trying to brush off the fact that their mouths were just hanging open, while Tori just has this weird face.

The group was silent for a while so I spoke, "Moving on, Beck your turn."

Glancing down at me he continued just as happy as I am to change the attention, "Robbie, Truth or Dare."

Looking at Cat he replied, "I'm no chicken Dare."

To which Rex replied, "Oh, yeah then why do you sleep with the hall light on." Which of course started off a whole fight ending with the puppet being put in Robbie's back pack for time out. Strange.

Watching with one eyebrow quirked mockingly Beck spoke, "I dare you to.." He paused then whispering in my ear asked me. "First off are you alright?" To witch I slowly nodded. "Good. So should I dare him to either go into the girls bathroom or leave the puppet at home for a week."

Though it would be funny to see Robbie's meltdown I chose the first one.

Off Robbie ran quickly in, no doubt closing his eyes and just as fast out and back to our table, his face red from either embarrassment or running.

Catching his breath he turns to Cat once again, "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." She asked excitedly every time we've played she mostly only does dares.

"I dare you to..give me your piece of bread." Figures he'd let her off easy.

She quirks an eye brow handing over the bread. Then perking up fast she asked, "Jade truth or dare?"

Thinking of all the possibilities I quickly choose, "Truth." But now I'm regretting it I'd rather not have to tell them things about me.

Twisting her mouth side to side in thought she spoke, "I'm the only girl your remotely close with at school?"

Wow really wasn't expecting that question. Great now everyone's starring at me. "You want me to answer that in front of everyone?" I questioned

Nodding her head, I still pull her aside. Walking a good distance away from the groups' nosy ears I answer, "Fine, I'm okay with you because it's obvious you like Robbie." Pausing to look at her shocked face I ask, "Cat..Cat." Great she's frozen.

Walking back to the table I tap Robbie. As he looks at me curiously I point to the still as a statue girl behind me and walk back to my seat. As he gets up and runs over to her taking her hand and leading her somewhere. Well they're not coming back, great they were my buffers.

"What'd you do to her, Babe?" Beck asks laughing and looking at me.

Shrugging my shoulders I reply, "Nothing, Just told her the truth."

"Which was?"

Rolling my eyes at him I answer again, "I told her what we were talking about a few days ago." Finally he nodded his head in agreement and laughed. "What?" I ask.

"That made her freeze. We thought you threatened her or something." Shacking my head I turn back to the now smaller group.

"What?" Tori and Andre asked in unison, blushing once they realized.

Rolling our eyes, Beck and I point to the grass area about a hundred feet away, where Cat and Robbie sat talking closely about something. Once they realized they nodded.

The awkward silence started again with Andre and Tori looking at each other and before the other has a chance to notice looking quickly away. Annoying. I spent the rest of the time talking with Beck and watching our friends talk in the grass.

Finally the Lunch bell rang and holding Becks hand we made our way back into school for the last period of the day.


End file.
